Greywyn
Greywyn The lands of Greywyn are located in the far western province of Southern Carim. These lands are known for a wealthy and aristocratic class of local landowners that typically hold a greater wealth than the regions dukes or earls but still pay homage for military protection. These free men employ other freemen or indentured servants to toil in their fields. While some others even resort to slavery of others. These Aristocrats are known by many names, the most commonly used name for these aristocrats would be the term Gentry. The Gentries of Greywyn are typically upper-middle class families that have a stranglehold on farmlands and trade within the southern provinces. Unlike their northern counterparts the Earls or landed knights, Gentries do not rule over their lands directly. The gentries hold assemblies that resemble the Senate of the Emperor. Within these assemblies the laws of the land are voted on by delegates, whom form into various parties and factions. These laws are not enforced by the assembly or by the gentries. Instead that falls to the Dukes or Archduke of Greywyn, the only ones allowed to hold true military and judicial authority. They however can only act with the permission of the assembly. The land itself is filled with open pastures and soft rolling hills, with only a few dense gathering of forests upon the borders of the land itself. The rolling hills are home to mass farms filled with perhaps the highest quality grains within all of Carim, while other farms yield the famous Grey grapes of the south that are squeezed into the sweetest of southern wines. The naturally rich soil has caused a boom in the wealth of the southern provinces, especially so in Greywyn. The gentries that own these lands typically set up rather large estates that sometimes grow into towns. A few of these towns, such as the capital of the province Lightmill, have become bustling cities. Packed with the traders and slavers from the southern kingdoms or their sister province of Valmere. Within these cities vice and sin turn a profit, however they pale in comparison to their cousins of Valmere. The men and women who work the land of Greywyn are typically nothing more than your average farmer or land working. So, in times of war or civil strife the middle class of the cities are brought forth as the main body of the Greywyn military. Men and women clad in pieces of chain-ail that typically only cover vital areas such as the chest and head. While the remainder of the body is protected by boiled leather or a gambeson. These soldiers typically are armed with a long pikes along with a large pavise shield, while others prefer to wield a crossbow. Some of these men after years of service to the province can find themselves in service to rich land owners or even as body guards to criminal "lords". The current Archduke of Greywyn is Caito Ottone, a proud man but one that knows the position of Archduke within the province of Greywyn is more of a titular position.